


A Little Bit Of Magic

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: It isn't that you don't want to tell him, it's just that he hasn't brought it up, and how do you even go about telling your boyfriend that you're a witch anyhow?





	A Little Bit Of Magic

You’d been dating 2-D for a few months now and the fact that you were a witch had never really, well, it had never really come up. You’d been meaning to tell him, you really had but it wasn’t the easiest subject to bring up, mostly because it never came up in any casual or non casual conversations. You weren’t hiding anything from 2-D, you knew he’d accept you if you told him, you just hadn’t. You also had to admit it made everything that much more fun.

After the first month, you were already head over heels for the blue-haired singer so when he’d brought you home to meet the band you hadn’t thought it would be a big deal until Murdoc had hit 2-D in the back of his head and saying, “If you want to continue talking about whatever the hell it is you were saying, take it to the bedroom will you? Not in the mood for your being an idiot tonight.” You’d glared at him and smirked when you’d left the room hearing a string of cuss words along with a speech on why you don’t leave things sitting on the edge of the table where they could fall at any minute.

From that moment on, you’d let your mischievous streak run a little bit wild. It wasn’t anything too bad, only little tricks and tastes of his own medicine here and there. So, tonight you were excited for two things. The fact that it was your sixth month anniversary with 2-D and that you were sure it was going to go perfectly if you had anything to do with it and you did after all. A little of touch of your own kind of magic wouldn’t do anything but help improve the night.

You’d dressed up and smiled at your reflection in the car mirror quickly as you got out of your car, locking it behind you. You knocked on the door of where the band was currently staying for the next few nights while they toured here, Noodle opening it and greeting you with a smile.

“Halo! 2-D is almost ready, it’s so funny! Whenever he dresses up, he takes more time than Murdoc, Russel, and me combined,” She said, walking with you into the house.

“That’s adorable,” You comment with a smile before adding, “It takes a lot to look as good as you do Noodle, you can’t blame him for taking so long.”

“What an excellent point! I’ll have to inform Murdoc of this next time 2-D takes long, that will definitely stop him in his tracks,” She teases.

You sit down on the arm of the couch, waiting while Noodle runs around the house. You were impressed, she was always doing something or other and never even took time to relax. It must have been a crazy time for everyone, especially a teenager in an extremely popular band.

“Damn, I thought we got rid of all the trash the other day. Guess it really is true what they say, if you want a job done properly you’ve got to do it the Murdoc Niccals way,” You hear Murdoc say from behind you.

“That’s okay Murdoc, you can’t help it. Maybe next time you’ll manage to get into the bin,” You respond, rolling your eyes and you hear him huff in irritation at your response.

“You’re rrrrreal sassy today aren’t you? Maybe we could make use of that smart mouth of yours and-Sweet son of Satan!” He exclaims and you smirk, knowing that his hand he was running through his hair had tugged a little harder than he had originally intended.

“Are you alright?” You turned to him, feigning ignorance.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” He waves you off, distracted as he closely reads the ingredients off the bottle.

“What the hell kind of ingredients do they put in this damn drink?” You hear him murmur to himself and hold back a giggle.

You lean your head back with a smile playing across your lips to see whoever had tapped you lightly on your shoulder, your smile turning to a grin as you see your boyfriend staring back down at you, looking back with a grin of his own.

“You look stunnin’ luv,” He tells you, leaning down to kiss you.

“You clean up pretty nice yourself Stu,” You say, hopping off the couch.

“Ya think so?” He asked, biting his lip with a smile.

“I know so,” You respond, opening the door before he can manage to.

“Keep that up and you’re gonna make me swoon,” He jokes as he steps outside.

“That’s the plan,” You respond with a wink, turning to call out before you leave, “Bye Noodle, tell Russel I said hello!”

You hear Murdoc respond with, “Have a right miserable time, yeah mate?” and Noodle’s chimes that she’ll do what you asked.

You feel 2-D reach for your hand and you squeeze his back as you start to walk to where you’re going to, grateful that Murdoc had a flair for the eccentric so that the place that the band was staying in was practically right next to where you needed to be. Walking in heels for long wasn’t exactly your idea of a fun night out.

“What are you thinking about?” You ask after a while of walking in comfortable silence.

“Honest?” He says and your heart skips a beat at the blunt response.

“Yes?” You say back and it comes out as more of a question.

“You’re tha most amazin’ person I’ve ever met, seriously I’m jus’ thinkin’ about how lucky I am ta have ya. Is tha cheesy or wha?” He says and you smile, your face growing warm as you lean into him slightly as you walk.

“It’s a little bit cheesy but I’ll dismiss that on the grounds that I feel exactly the same,” You respond.

The rest of the night’s a blur of laughter, kissing, and talking about everything and anything you can think of. Once you made the small walk from the hotel across a few streets, you arrived on the beach walk. Neither of you were extremely fancy but sometimes you liked to indulge and he took you to a place where you could eat by the ocean side.

You opted out for the red chairs in front of the view of beach and sunset and ate your food there instead of the tall metal chairs and table that you could have sat instead. The wait staff didn’t seem to mind since you were one of the few people there and 2-D tipped well. As soon as you finished eating, you downed the last of your wine, making a face at 2-D that made him laugh, grabbed your heels from beside you, took his hand, and make your way onto the sand.

“I’m gonna get sand in ma sneakers luv,” He complained but you shushed him, knowing he didn’t really mind as you made your way to just before the sand was wet.

“Take your shoes off now or forever hold your peace,” You told him.

“Got ya,” He responded, kneeling down to fiddle with his shoes before looking up at you sheepishly.

“Er, do you fink could maybe help me with ma shoes? ‘M kinda stuck myself,” He said and you laughed, nodding.

You watched as his eyes widened, as he behold the site of his shoelaces seemingly untied themselves in front of him. His eyes went white for a flash before he shrugged to himself and took his shoes and socks off, setting them haphazardly in the sand beside where you’d dropped your heels.

You waded into the ocean stopping when the waves lapped at your knees, looking back to see if 2-D was coming or not. He stepped cautiously beside you, doing his best not to let his clumsy nature take over and fall into the water.

“Can I ask you somfink?” He said after a little while.

“Shoot,” You answered.

“Did…Did I see my shoes untie themselves or am I really really drunk? Because I didn’t fink I was near wasted but now I’m seeing stuff movin’ on it’s own. Really wanted to remember this night so if tha’s what’s happenin’ the-” He started and you stopped him by pressing your lips to his.

His eyes widen for a second before he closes them and pulls you into him, return your gesture of affection two-fold. He pulls back for a second and you look at him with a nervous smile as he holds you, looking at you like you’re his entire world, and to him, you truly are.

“I forgot to mention, I’m kind of a witch, that’s not a deal breaker is it?” You say.

“You’re not messin’ with me?” He asks.

“No, I promise, I’m not,” You answer and he nods his head a little like he’s listening to music in response.

“Ya know, I probably should’ve suspected it when Murdoc flew into a wall tha one time. Figured it was a ghost or somethin’. So tha’s been you the whole time with the tricks on Murdoc an’ all?” He asks and you look down, nodding while you bite your lip, expecting to be scolded or told to stop but instead his reaction is the complete opposite.

He face breaks out in a goofy grin, “That’s absolutely wicked, ya really are magical in every sense of the word huh?”

You can’t help but smile back and giggle, “I guess I kind of am.”


End file.
